Cabin 37
by MariskaMania
Summary: Love conquers all in Cabin 37. Olivia and the team have to find a killer whilst investigating violent homosexual extremests in a homosexual camp keeping their campers hostage, teaching them in unspeakable ways. A/O story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SVU doesn't belong to me, neither do any of the characters featured on the show at present or past. This story and the characters I have created are mine :) Now all that's out the way, I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's something new I've not tried before; before you read this you should know there will be some violence of a sexual nature, and there may be some trigger moments. I have been working on my book and various other pieces of writing – I also have wifi at my house (FINALLY!) so updates should be more regular. Thanks for the support with my other stories. Please review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

"Here you will learn the way of the Lord. You will learn the right way to live your life, and you will be trained to be a good person. The devil will take on many forms and faces, and right now you are the devil! And he will no longer live within you, today we will make the change. Today, you will start your lives on the right path, you will forget your disgusting gay ways and live pure. Being a homosexual is to live as a disgrace, you've all been sent here because you need to learn. You have a choice, pick God!"

Richard Hues, a stocky man born and raised in New York stood tall in front of his three new camp members. He'd finished his welcome speech and was keen to start teaching the two girls and young boy the right way to live their lives.

"Welcome to Camp Refuge." Richard smiled at the girls, "Ladies follow me, you'll be staying in cabin thirty seven."

Brook Sharp and Holly Atherton followed Richard to their cabin, they went in and put their bags down.

"So, who sent you here?" Brook asked.

"My parents, what about you?" Holly replied.

"My dad. He's a jerk, I'm a straight A student, head cheerleader, even had the most popular guy as my boyfriend. Apparently my cover story wasn't as well thought out as I thought it was." Brook laughed, "I'm Brook by the way."

"Holly. I didn't think popular girls were gay." she blushed.

"I told my dad that being gay isn't a choice, but according to him, and God of course, it is."

Brook sat down on her bunk and kicked off her shoes. "I'm not going to let these people change who I am, the world has evolved, technology has and the people in it have too. If God is all knowing and loving, then he would have evolved too. So this is all bullshit."

Holly sat on her bunk opposite Brook, "I've heard some bad things about this place, they starve you and beat you."

"Hey, don't worry about all of that. If they beat us it's because they know they have lost all control, anyway, I'll look after you. We're cabin buddies now, got to stick together right?"

Holly smiled, "Thanks. So are you from around here?"

"Technically I'm English, born in London but when my mom died we moved to Manhattan. What about you?"

"I'm from Arizona, this is my first time away from home."

"Really? That's insane, if I couldn't travel I'd die. There's a big world out there waiting to be explored and as soon as I turn eighteen I'm out of my dads house free to kiss and love whoever the hell I want." Brooke laughed.

The door to the cabin flew open, a young plump woman stood in front of the girls. "These are your uniforms, you will wear them everyday you're here without fail. You are not to change them in anyway what so ever. If you do, you will be put in the pen for punishment. Introduction meeting is in five minutes in the hall. Be there, on time."

"Well she's pleasant." Brook said taking off her shirt and sliding the grey, long sleeve shirt over her head.

"I think that's Miss Rite."

"How'd you know so much about this place? This isn't your first time at the party is it?" Brook winked.

"No, I looked it up on the internet. When my parents said I had to come here, I freaked out, went straight online." Holly said picking up her uniform. Holly was a shy girl with long chocolate brown hair. She had pale skin and bright green eyes that caught everyone's attention.

"You don't have to be worried about changing in front of me, I'm a lesbian, not a pervert." Brook smiled, "Anyway, we'll be sharing a cabin until we're cured so this won't be the first or last time you see me semi naked."

Holly blushed again, "Sorry, I just haven't found my feet yet. I'm a bit scared to be honest."

Brook took Holly by the shoulders, "You don't have to be scared, and if you are, come find me. O.K?"

Holly nodded and continued getting changed, both girls headed to their introduction meeting in the great hall. They sat down in the hall, there was only them and seven other people in the hall. The same woman who had given the girls their uniforms walked on to centre stage.

"My name is Miss Rite, I will be one of your teachers during your time here. You will obey all your teachers, all the instructions given to you. All tasks given to you, you will undertake immediately. You will not answer back. You are here to learn, and that is what you will do. Breakfast is at eight A.M sharp. If you miss breakfast, that's your loss. Lunch is at twelve and dinner is at six. You will all be attending classes, and exercises throughout the day, once a week you will have a meeting with Richard Hues who will teach you one on one. Any rule breaking will be punishable by any means we see fit. Today you will unpack, have lunch and memorise your schedules. Tomorrow you will start classes. Am I understood? Good. You may leave now."

Brook walked with an unbreakable confidence, with the rules pack and her schedule in her hands she walked with Holly back to their cabin. Brook laid on the bed and started reading the rules.

"Oh God, have you see some of these rules? Rule one, '_Never close your cabin door_'." Brook stood up and swung the door wide open. "Number three is a good one too, '_There will be no physical contact between cabin mates_'." Brook laughed out loud, "'_No magazines, videos or any other kind media should be used for personal satisfaction or pleasure_'."

Holly laughed and picked up her rules pack so she could read along with Brook.

"This one has to be the most disgusting one yet, rule ten, '_All laundry will be packed into a bag at the end of the day ready for inspection and washing_.' Like seriously is some creeper going to start sniffing my underwear or something? That's gross."

"That's horrible, if they were that concerned they wouldn't put two girls together."

"That's true! I mean, we're lesbians, that means we have to fancy everyone of the same sex. It would just be improper if we didn't want to fuck every girl in the world."

"What classes are you in?" Holly asked looking at her schedule.

"Um, I've got Miss Rite's class for two hours after breakfast on the Lord's will. Then I have outdoor exercise for two hours, lunch and then Mr Green's lesson on good health. Oh and I have sex ed with Rose Wilson. How about you?"

"We're in the same classes. What's the free time hour?"

"I think it's where you get to write home and study. I mean it's not like it's actually going to be free, you know these people are going to be reading our letters and watching us."

"Do you mind if we sit together? I get really shy around new people, and you're the only person I know."

"Of course. We're all in the same boat, you know what's weird? We're the new kids right, well all the other people here are hidden away. I saw a girl earlier and she literally ran away."

Holly shrugged, "I have no idea, but there's only nine new people here. The others must have cabins somewhere else so they don't mix with the new people. Incase we undo all the hard work they've done."

"The brain washing you mean."

"That too." Holly said.

"So you going to write home to your parents? Or your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, I never have. And I don't think I'm going to write home to them, they're the reason I'm here."

"Wait, you've never had a girlfriend and yet you're in a straight camp... what's that all about? A preemptive strike?"

"Something like that, my parents are church goers; I told them I didn't want to go to church because I had feelings God didn't approve of and I needed to work on them. Then, this happened."

"So are you gay or not?"

"I am, I had a crush on one of my teachers. And I was interested in a friend of mine, we sort of started dating. Then her parents found out when they caught us kissing, and things just seemed to go from bad to worse in sixty seconds."

"That's how I got caught, I was with this girl. We were hanging out for a while, turned out she was hired by my dad to prove I was gay and the boyfriend thing was a cover story."

"Damn, that's cold."

"Harsh right? I thought she was my first love until I found out it was a complete lie." Brook sighed heavily.

"Are you O.K?" Holly asked looking over to Brook who was still laying down.

"I'll be fine, got to stay here for two months and act like I'm reformed, then I'm going to finish school and get the hell out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Italy, I love Rome and Venice. Hey, when we get out of here, I'll take you with me."

"Really?" Holly smiled brightly at the thought of leaving Arizona.

"Yeah, we'll travel the world and do our own thing."

"Brook, do you believe in God?"

Brook sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bunk. "I think I do, I mean, I love the idea of a destiny and a path planned out for us. Having a higher power watching over us, it's comforting. But, I don't like the idea of a man who created us, not loving us for something that isn't a choice. We get shunned for being in love. It's not like I'd curse out a straight person for being in love, so why do I have to be?"

"I understand. Like you said, if we evolved and the world around us has, then surely God evolved too."

"Yeah, well, that's how I like to think of it. There's only one other thing that crosses my mind though."

"What's that?"

"Sometimes I wonder if God stays in heaven because he lives in fear of what he created."

"That's deep." Holly said, "What's Italy like?"

Brook threw herself back down so she was laying down, "It's beautiful, the people are friendly and welcoming and the food is amazing. The sun is shining casting the most amazing shadows over the buildings. It's where my heart was truly captured."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It really is." Brook replied.

"We should go for lunch." Holly said standing up and straightening her uniform.

Brook and Holly both headed out their cabin and towards the hall for their lunch. Outside were two lines of people, the new arrivals and the other campers.

"They all look washed out." Brook said staring at the line of grey faces.

"That's because of the therapy."

"What therapy?" Brook said turning to her left seeing a new arrival talking to her.

"They use electroshock therapy to stop you from having gay thoughts."

"Shit!"

"I'm Harley by the way." the teen said.

"I'm Brook and this is Holly. How'd you know about the therapy?"

"My older brother was sent here last year, he told me all about it when he got home. He said he was cured just so he could leave, but when he got home he packed his bag and left with the guy he met here. He still calls me and emails when he can, but my parents think this place will fix me, even though it didn't fix him." Harley said air quoting the word fix.

"Sit with us." Brook said as they got lead into the hall, Harley sat between Holly and Brook.

"How old are you girls?"

"I'm sixteen." Brook said as her eyes darted around the room.

"I'm fifteen." Holly said feeling uncomfortable. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here a week, they started taking in new arrivals last week. Next week there will be a few more of us, then the doors are closed for the next two months."

"Have you been punished?"

"Yeah, I got put in the pen two days ago. It's a hell hole."

Brook turned her attention back to Harley, "Why? What is this place? Some sort of gay Nazi camp?"

"You could say that. The pen is a completely sound proofed room at the back of the cabins. It's pitch black, there's nothing in it. They say if you stay in there too long you'll go mad because there's no light and no sound. Well, there's no sound until they play a tape recording of Miss Rite reading from the bible for seven hours. If my hair didn't look this good, I'd have pulled it out."

Holly cracked a small smile, "Why did you get put in there?"

"Oh because during the outside exercise I wouldn't take part."

Brook looked at Harley, "Wait, what is the exercise? Like volley ball? Swimming?"

"Oh God no! You think these extremists would let us see each other hot and sweaty? No, no, no, the exercise is everyone learning about each other, intimately."

Brook shot a look at Holly, "That's vile! They're making us sexual abusers. There has to be a way out of this."

"We're on lock down after next week, if you can get out before then, then do it." Harley said.

"I've got no proof, who's gonna believe me?" Brook said her mind running a thousand miles an hour.

"Go to SVU if you ever get out. They're the ones who help people who have been raped and abused." Harley said. "Close your eyes, it's time to say Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing the first chapter, it means a lot to see your thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have time please review even if it's just a sentence :) The reference to Alexandria Wolf is a reference to my other fanfic Writers Block where I first introduce Melissa as a character.**

* * *

"Olivia, how're you doing with cases?" Cragen asked.

"I have seven open cases." I said feeling an eighth coming on.

"I have a shout I need you to take, a young girl has been found on wasteland out by Camp Refuge."

"The gay camp?" I said taking a mental note.

"That's the one, take Munch with you. Amaro and Rollins are working another case."

Cragen gave me a post it note with the address on it, I found Munch hiding behind a bag of boiled sweets.

"Guess who has the best partner in the squad today?" I said sitting on the edge of Munch's desk.

"You?" he smirked.

"Clever." I smiled, "We're taking a trip out to camp Refuge."

"Is that place still open? It's disgusting!"

"I know."

"Body or survivor?"

"Body." I replied, Munch took the keys and got in the drivers side of the Crown Vic leaving me to get in the passenger side.

"You know what I don't understand, every species in the world displays gay actions, and yet humans are the only species that are homophobic. Says a lot about us doesn't it?"

"Why does this effect you so much John?" I asked looking at him, holding on to the seat as he flew around corners.

"Because love is love. It's like religion, everyone believes something different but we all respect that and get on and live our own lives. But if you're gay, you're not equal, somehow it makes you less of a person because you love someone of the same sex. It doesn't make a lot of sense if you ask me."

That's one thing I admired about John, he had such an open mind he would defend almost anyone, and he was passionate about it too. He was genuine.

"I feel like I have a new outlook." I said smiling.

"Don't you start, this should effect you too!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try and hide it with me Liv, I know you and Alex are together. You have been for a few months."

I felt my cheeks blushing, I became very hot and felt like a child who had just had their secret discovered.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so, but would it matter if they did?"

I thought about it for a second, Alex and I had been together for four months and neither one of us had consciously made an effort to keep our relationship a secret, but we hadn't made it anyone else's business too.

"It wouldn't matter to us. We're just private people, we keep our life outside of work."

"I get it Liv, you don't have to explain anything to me. Anyway, what are the details on our body?"

As Munch swung a left, I rattled my brain for some information, "All I know is she's a she and she was dumped on wasteland near the camp."

"Possible escapee?"

"It's possible, after we've seen the body, we can take a drive and see if there is someone we can talk to. They might be able to help I.D her." I suggested.

"We can but try. But with those people we'll have more luck talking to the devil himself. You think you like privacy, these people thrive on it."

I couldn't help my mind from wondering what was so secret inside the camp, and what was happening to the people inside it. All I knew about the place was it was for gay teens that needed to be, '_cured'._

I took out my phone and looked up the camp, it took me to their homepage. Before I could even enter the page I needed to give them my credit card details. I thought about it, and forced myself to remember the website when I got back to the One – Six.

As we pulled up to our crime scene I saw Melinda was already there along with Melissa Fletcher, the chief of CSU.

"The lovely Melinda, what can you tell us?" Munch said walking over to the M.E.

"A young girl, between the age of fourteen and sixteen. She's had her throat slashed, it's so deep her spinal chord was severed."

"Has she been raped?" I asked looking at the young girls blank, empty face.

"Repeatedly. She has scaring, and recent abrasions." Melinda stood up and looked me in the eyes, "Olivia, you should check out the camp. I'm not sure how true it is, but I've been told that they rape their campers, and force each other to have sex as a way to teach them homosexuality is wrong."

I was shocked, I'm pretty sure I felt my mouth drop open. "How old are the youngest members?"

"Thirteen. If parents suspect their child to be gay, or bisexual, they can enrol them on their thirteenth birthday."

I nodded trying to take everything in, I took a photo of the girl and headed over to Melissa. She smiled at me with her usual bright smile.

"Olivia sweetheart I don't have a lot for you. Well, not yet."

I liked Melissa, since she'd joined our team a few months before Alexandria Wolf entered our lives she had become a mother figure to me. She was kind and sweet and could always brighten a room with her smile.

"What do you have for me?" I asked.

"Melinda is keeping the fibres on the body safe for us, but other than the drag marks from the road into the bush and the tyre tracks, we've got squat."

"Can you work out what car was used to dump her body by the tracks?"

"You know I can." Mel smiled, "As soon as I have anything, you'll have it. I can tell you that the car was driving north bound, dumped the body, sped off in a southern direction until about a hundred yards down the road when they did a three sixty and went back the way they came."

"You're a star Mel."

"Hey, you still owe me a drink. I want some time with my best girl!"

I nodded, "How does tonight sound?"

"Eight?"

"I'll pick you up, hey, I might even take you out for dinner!" I winked at Mel and found Munch back at the car.

"We need to get into that camp." he told me.

"Agreed. I looked on the website on the way over, before you can access their homepage you need to give them your credit card details."

"Then that's what we'll do. All we need to do is find a young looking cop, put them in undercover and wait."

Munch and I went back to the One – Six, we told Cragen what we needed to do. Within an hour both Munch and myself had a new identity, new credit cards with fake credit histories and a marriage license. I tapped in the details of my new credit card into the Refuge Camp for homosexuals homepage, nothing happened. I felt a surge of panic rip through me, then just as I was about to give up, I was approved.

I went straight to the mission statement, it was short, sweet and simple. I read it aloud to Munch and Cragen.

"'_We are God's soldiers saving the world from homosexuals. We save homosexuals from themselves. Our mission is simple, rewire the brains of those who have been mislead by the devil, back on to the path of greatness and purity.'"_

"Someone's seriously deluded." Munch said, he leaned on my chair to read over my shoulder.

"I want to meet these people, if we can find an officer willing to go undercover as our daughter and we can gain access we can close this place down." I said confidently.

"That's if they let you in." Cragen said.

"Why wouldn't they? If we have a daughter or a son who is homosexual, they have no reason not to. But we have to do it quickly, the admissions close next week."

Munch looked at me, "Do you know anyone who would fit the role?"

"I know the perfect person. Her name's Skai, she's twenty six but looks about fourteen. She's experienced in undercover work because of her looks, she's always going undercover."

"Do you think you can get her by tomorrow?" Cragen asked me.

"I think I can get hold of her today. I'll ask her to bring some photos, we'll take a few photos with her, make it a little more real." I said picking up my phone, I called the desk sergeant and asked him to put me through to Skai.

"Detective Benson?"

"Skai, how are you?"

"I'm good, how're you?"

"I'm good, I have to cut to the point, Skai I need to borrow you for a case. We're on a time crunch, we need you in today."

"Have you cleared it with my Captain?"

I turned to see Cragen on the phone who gave me a thumbs up, "All cleared, my Captain just cleared it with yours."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you here, with some photos of you throughout your childhood."

"O.K. I'll be there in ten."

* * *

"Welcome to my class, I know it's your first day here and it's a half day because you arrived late but we're getting you into the swing of things so you're prepared for the rest of your time here. Now I want you sitting boy – girl, boy – girl. We're going to discuss today good health, mental well being and the devils desires. But first we're going to go around and introduce ourselves. I want your name, age, where you're from and want you want from this camp. You, blonde girl, you go first."

Brook slouched in her chair in the circle, "My name's Brook, I'm sixteen from London slash Manhattan and I want to get out of this camp. Period."

"Strike one Brook. You have two chances to with hold your out bursts or you'll be sent to the pen."

"My name's Harley, I'm sixteen, from New York and I want to gain the will power to beat the devil and his homosexual desires."

"Well done Harley! You'll do well here. Brook, you should take a leaf out of Harley's book!" Mr Green said.

"My name is Holly, I'm fifteen from Arizona and I want to be at peace with myself."

Mr Green went around the whole class asking what they wanted and praising the students who gave the right answers. During the lesson he spoke about mental health, suicide, and physical health and the risks of homosexual sex. An hour later he dismissed the class, everyone but Brook.

"Sir why am I here? I know I made a mistake and I won't make it again. I'm used to being the funny one, I'l settle down in..."

Mr Green forced his lips against Brook's hard kissing her. He held her arms so tightly she felt his nails through her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brook said finding the force she needed to push him away once the shock had been replaced by anger.

"I'm teaching you Miss Sharp. This is how we teach people here. You liked it when I kissed you didn't you? You enjoyed my lips against yours, it aroused you. Didn't it?"

Brook looked at her teacher, she wiped her mouth, then spat in his face. "Don't you ever touch me again!" Storming passed her teacher, Brook went straight back to the cabin. She slammed the door, took out her tube of tooth paste and squeezed it in her mouth.

"Brook what happened?" Holly asked timidly at the door.

"That prick kissed me! Told me I liked it, that he aroused me!" Spitting the tooth paste out of the door, Brook took a mouthful of water, gargled it and spat that out too. "Holly I won't let these people break me! And you have to promise me they won't break you too."

"I promise."

"No you have to really mean it. No matter how hard they try, no matter what they do we stick together."

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows - It means a lot to me that you guys read and enjoy my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, if you have time to review please do. Thank you x**

* * *

I'd set up a meeting with Richard Hues, the director and founder of Camp Refuge, Munch who would be playing my husband was dressed down. To make sure that we were fully covered we had to spend the day not only planning and briefing Skai, but taking family photos around the city. Our meeting was set up for eight tomorrow morning. I was sat at my desk for all but a minute before I got a call from Melinda telling me she needed to see me. So I headed downstairs to see what results she had for me.

"Olivia, I've identified your Jane Doe. Meet Jenny Ranger, she's fourteen." Melinda took a breath as she walked around the autopsy slab, "She bled to death, I would say you're looking for a man, I managed to find some bruises around her neck under ultraviolet light. Either that or you're looking for a woman with big hands."

"How did you I.D her?"

"She was in the missing peoples data base. I ran her prints not expecting to find anything, Jenny ran away from home last year and was found by the police. Her parents submitted her fingerprints to help find her. They live a block from you Olivia."

I nodded, I took a mental note of their address. "Thanks Melinda." she gave me a manilla folder, I took it back to Munch.

"Road trip?" he asked.

"We need to tell her parents, I have a feeling she might have run away because her parents are anti-gay. If that's the case, they most likely put her in the camp. We're going to have to tread lightly."

"I can be subtle." Munch stated, "When I want to be."

I couldn't help but smile, I drove a to the Ranger's house. I knew the area well as Melissa lived in the same street. Munch took the lead when Mrs Ranger opened the door.

"Mrs Ranger?" Munch asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm detective Munch, this is detective Benson. Can we come inside?"

Honey Ranger a woman in her early forties looked like a woman from the fifties. Her dress was what my mom would've called a frock. Her penny loafers were perfectly shined, even the frilly apron added to the illusion that we had gone back in time.

"William, this is detective Munch and Benson." Honey introduced us to the man of the house that too fit with the illusion.

William sat in a tall back arm chair, smoking a pipe in a suit with his hair slicked back. "Please take a seat, can I get you a Brandy old chap?"

Munch looked up looking rather offended at the 'old' comment. "No, thank you. I'm working."

"So how can we help you?" Honey had moved to the side of the arm chair standing next to her husband.

"We're here about your daughter, Jenny." I said taking the lead. Although, I secretly wanted to see William's reaction to me taking charge.

"Has something happened?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but we found her body this morning."

I watched both parents for their reaction, usually the mother would crack first followed by a huge flood of tears and a lot of shouting after that. For the first time in a long time, William cracked first. His brandy dropped to the floor.

"What happened?" Honey asked coldly.

"We found her this morning, on the side of the road. Her throat had been.." Munch didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. William held his hand up determined not to listen to what had happened to his daughter.

I took the chance to ask my question, I figured they couldn't be any more shocked than they already were. "This is a personal question, and I'm sorry I have to ask, but did Jenny attend Camp Refuge for teen homosexuals?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Honey snapped.

"Because she was found a few hundred metres from the entrance. Evidence suggests that the vehicle used transported her from that direction."

"Yes, we enrolled her." William mumbled.

"Mr Ranger would you like to get some air?" Munch asked.

William got up without saying a word. His wife's demeanour changed almost immediately. She poured herself a drink clinking the crystal together. I thought about asking her if she was O.K but something told me to keep quiet. She was a talker and she had an audience.

"I enrolled her in the camp. I bet you think I'm a terrible mother, but I'm only doing what any good parent would do!"

"I'm not judging you." I lied. I was.

"I can see if written all over your face detective. You think I just packed my daughter off to some straight camp and let her get killed."

"You don't seem very upset by the news."

"What do you want me to do? Cry a thousand tears for the brat?"

"She's your daughter." I could hear a voice in my head begging Munch to come back before I said something I regretted.

"What's your point? Look _detective_, when your daughter turns around and says she wants to date a girl rather than a boy, judge me then! Any good parent would have done the exact same thing."

"Is that what your parents did Honey? Or did they do something else?" I dared.

"What are you insinuating?" she spat back.

I got up and got within a foot of the woman, "You're gay Mrs Ranger, I can see it in your eyes; you're not angry at your daughter for being gay. You're angry at the world, at your parents. You're angry that people are more accepting now. It must cut deep watching your daughter be happy and accepted when she was born a lie."

Things went very quiet for what seemed like a long time.

"Is that true Honey?" William asked from behind me, I was still reeling at Honey; if looks could kill...

"No! No of course it isn't. She has no idea what she is talking about."

"Are you drinking?" William seemed to glide across the room like Fred, minus Ginger. I watched as he her by the wrist and removed the glass. "How could you do this?"

"Oh shut up Wills, it's one drink." Honey said swooning around him.

"One drink, that's all you need to kill you! You heard what the doctors said."

Munch stepped forward, "William, if you think of anything else, please call me." He touched my arm to let me know it was time to go.

"Did you get anywhere?" I asked.

"William gave us the letters he kept sent from Jenny whilst she was away."

I got in the car with Munch, I put my seat belt. "So my darling husband, it seems we have some reading to do. But not before we go on some memorable family days out."

Munch looked at me, "I never thought I'd see the day where you were my wife." he smiled and pulled off the curb. "Does this mean your my wifey?"

The laughter began pouring out before I had time to process the question. "Who taught you that?" I wiped a tear from my right eye.

"Fin, apparently I'm not dope enough to hang with the cool kids in the squad since my birthday last week."

I caught my breath, "I guess this makes me your wifey. Anyway, Fin's not the leader of the gang, I am. And I say you're cool." I nudged him playfully.

"Even though that was dripping with distain detective Benson, I appreciate it. You know it's a fact, that cool kids don't need a gang to be cool. They just give out that vibe."

"Oh so that's what you're doing!" I smiled.

* * *

"Ladies, it is not quite time. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Miss Rainee asked. She was a woman in her late twenties with long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sorry Miss, I just. Something just happened, it's my first day.."

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Brook."

"What happened?" Miss Rainee asked.

"Mr Green just forced his tongue in my mouth! That's what happened!" Brook shouted.

"And why are you here?"

"I'm Holly, this is my cabin too."

"Brook listen to me, Mr Green has his ways of teaching. If you're well behaved, he won't touch you again. Now please get to class."

"Are you kidding me? You're defending a paedophile! This place is a fucking joke!" Brook got up, pushed her way passed Miss Rainee, Holly turned to leave, with the intention of catching up to Brook.

"Not you Holly. You stay."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Close the cabin door."

Holly did as she was instructed. "Have I done something wrong?" Holly asked shyly.

"No you haven't Holly. I actually wanted to know if you've ever kissed a girl before."

Holly blushed, "Yes, once."

"How would you like to kiss me?" Miss Rainee asked.

"Doesn't that kinda defeat the object of being here Miss?"

"Call me Gabby. Does that mean you don't want to kiss me? Or you do, but you're fighting your urges?"

Holly felt confused; "Is this a test?"

Gabby moved and stroked Holly's face, "It's not a test," Gabby took in a deep breath letting it out showing pent up frustration, "I really want to kiss you Holly." Twisting a piece of Holly's hair between her fingers, Gabby bit her bottom lip. "Can you keep a secret?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick note today, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story so far. I appreciate you all - and thank you to my new Beta Taylor who has been fantastic! I couldn't ask for a better Beta.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter - and please review if you have the chance.**

* * *

"Holly, where have you been?" Brook asked.

"Miss Rainee wanted to talk to me about my parents." Holly lied.

Brook raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, O.K. Well we gotta go to Sex Ed."

Holly frowned, "Crap, how late are we?"

"Only ten minutes." Brook said.

Holly and Brook walked into Rose Wilson's sex education class. Harley was already sat down waiting for them with two free chairs beside him.

"Girls. Why are you late?" Rose asked seriously.

"Miss Rainee was talking to Holly in our cabin, I was waiting for her. Is that a crime now?" Brook said walking across the classroom to get to a free seat.

"Did Miss Rainee give you a note?" Rose's eyes shot to Holly seeing her as the quiet, targetable one.

Brook looked up seeing Holly stumble the words 'No miss.'

"You wanna smell my hand miss? Will that be enough proof for you? We weren't having sex!" Brook's temper began to fizzle away.

"Take your seat Holly. And you, what's your name?"

"Brook."

"Brook you have just earned yourself and Holly a detention." Rose turned her back and continued to write on the old black board.

"You've really done it now, you know that?" Harley whispered.

"Why? She's the one with a problem, she thinks because we're ten minutes late we're getting down and dirty. Says more about her than it does me."

"It doesn't matter who it says more about. Detention here isn't just sitting in a classroom writing lines or keeping your mouth shut."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Brook said starting to worry.

"My brother got put in the hole for the night. He nearly froze to death. They're extremists Brook, these people can do whatever the hell they want with us, we got dumped here remember. They can and they will do whatever they want. You gotta learn not to fight or at least, pick your battles."

/

I was sat at my desk after what I can only call an experience with Honey and William. It was then that I got an unexpected call. I looked up searching the squad room for Munch; it took a waving hand and a paper ball to get his attention. I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket.

"We've got a meeting with Richard Hues." I said.

"I know, we've been preparing for it all day."

"No, I mean right now. He called to schedule a meeting with us now, without Skai. He said something about seeing the parents at short notice gives you less time to panic and he wants to know our reasons for sending Skai without her being there so we can speak freely."

"Well if he wanted to catch people off guard he sure knows how to." Munch said with a smile. "Well, come on then sweetie, let's go and meet Mr. Hues."

Munch made me smile, he held out his arm like a gentleman, "Let's get changed Mr. Munch."

"Let's Mrs. Munch."

Cracking smiles we changed our clothes and took privately a rented Bentley to Camp Refuge. I had my hair down, more make up than I was used to and a cream coloured body hugging skirt and matching jacket. I had diamonds in my ears, and around my neck. I have never felt so fake my entire life. I'd have turned up in sweats and sneakers if it was up to me. We pulled up to the gate as was let in by the guard who was waiting for us.

We were greeted by Richard Hues as we got out the car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Munch I'm so glad you could make it. And in such good time too."

"Well, we would have been here sooner had my already beautiful wife not redone her hair." Munch said with an adoring smile.

"You know I never leave the house with a hair out of place." I said back holding Munch's hand.

"Well, we wouldn't have it any other way." Richard said, "Please follow me. As you can see we have the biggest camp in New York, there are a couple of small rehabs, but they're not effective like we are. We re-program our campers, rehab centres say they treat the gays. Some people think it's the same thing, but it's not." Richard turned on his feet, "So, what makes you want to send your daughter here?"

"I'll explain." I smiled, "You see, we adopted our daughter when she was three weeks old. She's always been more comfortable in clothes that I would consider tom-boy clothes. She never really had a lot of friends at school and the ones she did were boys. I found her diary and saw exactly what has been going through her mind recently. She has been having these ideas of what she wants to do with her English teacher Miss. Sanaria."

"Oh I see, so she hasn't got your DNA, that may explain it you know. There are theories at the moment saying that being gay is a choice. Now I believe that you are born a particular way because of your DNA. I believe the choice to act upon the devils demands is the problem. If you have devil DNA, your child will too and you're creating a line of devil children."

"I couldn't agree more." Munch said.

We arrived at Richard's office and he offered us a seat each. Munch and I sat down, it was all very woodland cabin in his office, I felt like I'd just stepped into another state being here.

/

"Class is dismissed. All but you two girls. You stay." Rose said looking at Holly and Brook.

As the class filed out, all eyes were on Brook who still looked cold and switched off.

"Brook you will rapidly find out that every teacher has different methods of punishment in this camp. If you do not make an effort here, you will not leave."

"Yes Miss." Brook said remembering what Harley had told her earlier.

"Now, I want you to come with me." Both girls followed Rose out of the classroom, around the back to an old ship container. "This is where my punishments take place. Now, both of you stand on the stools!"

Brook looked around the container; it seemed very empty and very cold. There were two stools in the middle and a curtain. The girls got up on the stools; Rose pulled the curtain to one side and revealed her weapons of choice. She pulled a set of handcuffs along the poles and cuffed both girls so they had one hand each side of the bar.

"Crying will get you nowhere, scream and you stay here longer. No one is coming to save you, because you have to save yourself. And the way you save yourself is to learn." Rose kicked away both the stools leaving Holly and Brook to dangle.

Holly prepared to drop, she tightened her arms bracing herself for the impact. She lowered herself down, breathing slowly to take the edge off.

"Jesus Christ, I think my wrist's broken." Brook moaned.

"Is that a complaint?" Rose asked picking up a riding crop.

"No Miss." Brook said fighting back tears.

Rose pulled Brook's trousers down and whipped her bare legs. She smiled to herself hearing Brook's painful cry. "Every tear that falls will be another thirty minutes in here Brook. Are you crying?"

"No Miss. Wilson."

"Are you leaning anything?"

"Yes Miss."

"What are you learning?" Rose said pulling on Brook's leg making her whimper.

"I've learnt that crying doesn't work, and I must be polite and respect you."

"What's made you learn that?" Rose whipped Brook's bare thighs twice.

"You did Miss."

"You're just saying what you think I want to hear Brook." Rose whipped her again, this time breaking skin. Brook cried out, this time tears falling from her eyes.

"I see tears Brook, I see three tears. That's forty five minutes of extra play time. Oh, and another one, oh poor baby, there's another one. Go on make it two extra hours. I dare you to not cry!" Rose lashed out again, and again striking Brook on her legs, back and face.

"Stop it! Brook don't listen to her O.K? Listen to me, just me. You can do this, you're stronger than this. Just stop crying, think of Italy. Think of the place you most love to go to in the world and go there." Holly said.

Brook looked up, tear tracks slowly began drying; "Me and you against the world Holls." Brook managed.

"Did you think this was sharing time? I knew you were fucking, when did this romance blossom?" Rose walked up to her curtained room and came out with weights attached to wire. "Holly, I've been neglecting you I see, well, I can change that. Here is five pounds of extra weight for those tiny wrists of yours to carry."

Holly refused to cry, she refused to even whimper as the wire began cutting into her ankles. "Yes, Miss."

"Oh you're going to be a tough case to crack huh?"

"No Miss, I respect your rules and will not cry." Holly said blankly.

"Oh, you're going to cry alright." Rose retrieved more weights and hung them from both girls' ankles and waist.

Brooke let out an almighty scream, "Let me out of here! Please, let me out! I'll do anything!"

"What was that?" I asked hearing a girl pleading.

"Don't worry about that Mrs. Munch. Here at Camp Refuge we don't hurt our campers. We teach them. Some of the campers scream to get attention. That's all."

I gave Munch a look and he knew exactly what I was thinking. The girl I could hear screaming was crying out in pain. "It doesn't look like a classroom." I said ignorantly.

"It's not, that's Rose Wilson's detention room. Everything she practices has been proven very effective. Would you like to meet her?"

Munch and I looked at each other and nodded, "Sure." Munch said with a smile.

Richard opened the door and called out Rose, she came out with flushed cheeks but a smile on her face.

"Rose, this is Jennifer and Sam Munch. They'll be enrolling their daughter tomorrow."

"It's nice to meet you." Rose said shaking both our hands.

"Richard, can I have a quiet word?" Munch asked.

Richard and Munch walked off leaving me with Rose.

"Mr. Munch, what can I help you with?" Richard asked.

"Please call me Sam." Munch leaned in, "My wife you see, she can be a bit... funny when it comes to punishment..."

"I understand Sam, a lot of mom's worry. It's to be expected, you don't have to worry about your daughter; she's in safe hands."

I couldn't work out what Munch and Hues were talking about, but it gave me a chance to talk to Rose. "Richard said this was your detention centre. Do all teachers have one?"

"Oh no. All teachers have different methods of punishment here. I help campers build character and strength. I teach them about pain being in the mind. I'm actually in the process of teaching two young ladies now."

"What boundaries do you have for punishment?"

"None! Absolutely no boundaries. We live in a very specific way Mrs. Munch; our campers must live the way we live and learn the lessons we have to teach, only then can they find their real life boundaries. You understand?"

I nodded; I felt sick and tried everything I could not to show it. "I completely understand, I tried punishing our daughter, she just doesn't listen. I lashed out a few times; it was the only thing that worked with her."

"Sometimes, physical punishment is the only thing that works Mrs. Munch. Sorry, you'll have to excuse me. I need to check up on these girls."

"No problem, thanks for your time." I wanted to sneak a peek at the girls she had hidden away but before I had a chance to think about the best way, Rose had slipped back into the container. I heard another cry, but then everything went silent.

"Are you ready dear?" I heard Munch say softly.

I took Munch's hand and we walked away from the container. It took everything in me not to burst through the container door and see what was going on in there, I felt Munch squeeze my hand, he must have felt me holding back. I needed to know what was happening here; but I would have blown my cover completely had Munch not stopped me. I wanted to save those girls, and Munch knew it.

"Remember the bigger picture dear." Munch said in my ear.

I nodded; it was all I could do to stop myself. "I know." I whispered. I had to fight my natural instincts, this wasn't just about Jenny Ranger anymore. This was about every child held captive in Camp Refuge. That was the bigger picture.


End file.
